


The picture you carry

by zenogias



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenogias/pseuds/zenogias
Summary: Set after capturing Grindelwald in NYC. Newt gets the newspaper that contains the article stating Tina's reinstatement as an Auror.   Because where else would Newt have gotten that picture of Tina?





	The picture you carry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired the the NewTina prompts from the NewTina Discord

When the day came for him to leave New York, Newt Scamander found himself staring at the latest edition of ‘The New York Ghost’. There on the front page was a picture of a witch bashfully averting her eyes before looking up and giving the brightest smile he had ever seen. The caption on top read “Porpentina Goldstein, appointed as Auror.”

There was something so mesmerizing about the picture and Newt couldn’t put a finger on it. Instead, he fished his pocket for some coins, thankful that the niffler managed to have missed a few. After the exchange, Newt took the newspaper and quickly stuffed it in his case like it was some exotic contraband that had accidentally come across. He absently began his walk to the harbor with his mind still mulling over what made the image so tantalizingly strange. 

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed the object of his fascination, who was apparently waiting for him by the harbor entrance. Unlike her picture, she wasn’t smiling. Instead she looked anxious, subconsciously nibbling on her bottom lip. She greets him and offers to walk him to the boarding dock. Newt mutters his agreement, ducking quickly to try to hide the warmth that was spreading across his cheeks.

He walks forward, she slightly trails behind and he resists the urge to turn around to look at her.

When they reach the boarding area, he turns to her with a tight smile, “Well it’s been…”

“Hasn’t it!” She exclaims expectant and he wonders if she is legilimens like her sister and able to read his thoughts.

There is an awkward moment as she attempts to rein in her enthusiasm. “Listen Newt, I wanted to thank you.”

“What on earth for?” Newt asks knowing he brought her nothing but trouble.

“Well you know,” she trailed off. "If you haven’t said those nice things to Madame Picquery about me", Tina continues, "I wouldn’t be back on the investigative team now.“

"Well,” Newt tried to stop the grin from eating up his face from hearing those words of gratitude from her. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have investigating me.” Inwardly he groaned at the response but her shy smile of acknowledgement made him feel a little less awkward.

“Well, try not to need investigating for a bit.” 

“I will,” Newt answered. "Quiet life for me from now on…back to the ministry…deliver my manuscript…“

"I’ll look out for it.” Tina responded eagerly. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them.“

Her words caused Newt to pause, looking at her with wide eyes. Wondering where she got that…

And then without preamble, Tina asks, "Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”

“Who?” Newt replied confused at the direction the conversation has veered off to.

“The girl whose picture you carry.” Tina added hesitantly.

Newt tightened his grip on his case, wondering if she somewhat knew what he had hidden a few moment ago. He cleared his throat before answering, “I don’t know what Leta likes these days because people change.”

“Yes”, came Tina’s slightly breathless reply.

“I’ve changed. I think.” As he looked at her expectant face, Newt feels the dawning realization behind his words. "Maybe a little.“

Afterwards, it was an exchange of hesitant smiles until the ship’s sirens bellowed signaling that it was finally time for him to go. He looks behind him to see most of the passengers already on board.

When he turns back, he couldn’t quite meet her eyes. "I’d like to send you a copy of my book if I may.”

“I’d like that.” Tina replies with heartfelt gratitude.

Newt gazes at Tina — awkwardly affectionate. Emboldened into thinking that this may be the last time, he gently reaches forward to touch her hair. Lingering a moment, as her eyes met his again. The moment ends and after one last look, Newt moves away and begin to walk toward the gangplank.

But his feet stumble and his quickly he finds himself walking back to her, seeing her head bowed down. 

“I’m sorry,” Newt interrupts making Tina jump a little in surprise. "How would you feel if I gave you your copy person?“

A radiant smile breaks across Tina’s face. And there it was again, the smile from the picture he now carries.

"I’d like that very much.”

Newt can’t help but grin back at her before turning and walking away. He pauses on the gangplank, unsure of how to act. A part of him trying to return to the witch that was watching him from below. Taking a deep breath he eventually moves on without looking back but his mind already looking forward to the time he returns to her.


End file.
